


The Greatest Gift

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rolled his eyes and turned his head back to look at the screen. They managed to watch like normal people until Henry Travers made his first entrance, at which Castiel released a knowing sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: watching a classic holiday movie

Castiel curled further into Dean’s side as he squinted at the television. “I don’t understand why a movie about a suicidal man is considered a ‘classic Christmas movie.’” Castiel commented, complete with air quotes. 

“C’mon, Cas, ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ is a great movie! James Stewart and Donna Reed, man! Y’know there’s an angel in it, right?” Dean knew that Castiel would take the bait, and he isn’t wrong. 

“That’s preposterous. Mankind wasn’t aware of us in the nineteen forties.” Dean laughed and kissed Castiel’s head. 

“He’s not really the whole ‘I’m an angel of the Lord’ type angel man. More of the ‘halo and fluffy wings’ type angel.” Castiel rolled his eyes and turned his head back to look at the screen. They managed to watch like normal people until Henry Travers made his first entrance, at which Castiel released a knowing sigh.

“So that is why Meg always used to call me Clarence.” Castiel nodded like he suddenly understood the secrets of the universe. 

“I thought Metadick gave you the encyclopedia of pop culture when he had you all tied up.” Dean leaned his head against Castiel’s shoulder. 

“He did. However, I had not thought back on Meg’s unusual preference of that particular nickname until just now.” Dean nodded and leaned more fully against Castiel. Castiel yawned and Dean felt an arm drape around his shoulders. 

“Dude. You did not just use the ‘yawn as an excuse to hold me’ move.” Dean smirked into Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Perhaps I did. One can hardly be sure.” Dean could hear the smile in Castiel’s voice and smacked him lightly on the knee. 

“Y’know, most guys only do that on the first date so the girl knows he’s interested in more.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. 

“So?”

“So, we’ve been dating for eight months. I’m pretty much a sure thing at this point, Cas.” Dean winked and moved so that his head was in Castiel’s lap and he could stare up into his lover’s eyes. Castiel stroked gentle fingers across Dean’s cheek and Dean pressed into the caress. He felt the hand move from his face down to his shirt to fist in the material and pull him up to Castiel’s mouth. 

They traded tender kisses for a few minutes until Dean had to pull back for breath. Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel’s and rubbed their noses together. “Are we still watchin’ the movie?” Castiel’s pupils dilated as he shook his head. Dean grinned and caught Castiel’s lips. “Then let’s take this back to our room.” Castiel’s smile against his lips tasted like joy.


End file.
